kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Tagg
Peter Tagg, better known online as Kirby Bulborb, is an absolute madman and filmmaker. He is the creator of Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries, Classic Kirby, and Classic Kirby Origins. In addition to his own shows, Peter co-created The Beatles At The Literature Club with Luke Emmet, and has collaborated with longtime friend Jakob Dawson since 2014. Peter is a massive fan of the Pikmin series, Doki Doki Literature Club, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Works Plush Shows * Classic Kirby (July 2012 - December 2015) * The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries (2014 - Ongoing) * Trooper Village Stories (July 22nd, 2015 - August 29th, 2018) * Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening (April 24th, 2019 - July 22nd, 2020) Other * The Beatles At The Literature Club (Co-Creator) * Classic Kirby Origins (June 11th, 2011 - April 4th, 2012) * Trooper Village Stories Reworked * Classic Kirby Reworked Biography Early life Peter was born on August 30th 2000, and was Philippa Tagg's second son. His brother, Tom Smith, was born 10 years prior on May 18th. As a baby, Peter was 10 and a half pounds, making him the heaviest baby in her family. Due to him being 10 and a half pounds, he quickly became famous in the community. During his childhood, Peter was a massive fan of Elton John. He got into him through a copy of "The Very Best of Elton John" VHS tape, which Hazel and Clive Dawson, Peter's grandparents, hid in a room in their house for Peter to find (which he managed to find it every time). He brought several copies of the majority of his albums and compilations. Elton John was the artist that begun Peter's love and appreciation of music from the 20th century. Peter's grandparents, along with his mother and father, also introduced Peter to other artists such as John Lennon, Simon and Garfunkel, and Pink Floyd, which Peter also became a fan of. When he was young, Peter often watched his brother, Tom Smith, playing video games in his room. The game they played the most was Pokémon Crystal, often using GameShark codes to get Pokémon more quickly. The first video game Peter played on his own was Mario Sunshine Super Mario Sunshine, and spent around an hour swimming in Delfino Airstrip. Philippa started playing Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, and they went on to re-play it countless times. Love of the Pikmin series, discovering Twig & Pik-pik, and the Classic Kirby Era In 2007, Peter became a massive fan of the Pikmin series, constantly re-playing Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. He also became a massive fan of Chuggaaconroy around this time, who quickly became his favourite YouTuber. In 2009, Peter noticed someone with a Blue Pikmin plush at school, and spent the entirety of his lunch break staring at the plush through a window. This inspired him to want to get Pikmin plushies of his own, and with the help of his mother, succeeded with getting his own Pikmin plushies. He also got two Bulborb plushies, along with Olimar and Louie. During this year, Peter had a dream about Pikmin 3, and what he thought it would contain. In 2011, Peter made the MS Paint drawings of what would later become the episodes of Classic Kirby Origins. He then started to invent several characters which would appear in his first plush videos, such as Steve (inspired by the Chuggaaconroy meme of the same name) and Doc Kermit Frogglegg (inspired by Kermit's appearances in Cute Mario Bros). During the last two months of the year, he discovered Twig & Pik-pik and created the character Noah. He became friends with Jakob Dawson, the creator of Twig & Pik-pik, a few months later. Peter's love of Twig & Pik-pik was so huge, he made a fanfiction about it, and it also inspired him to want to make his own plush series (also taking inspiration from MarioMario8989). Not long afterwards, Peter made his first two plush videos, the "legendary unreleased Steve movies", which contained the majority of the characters he created at the time, along with several Twig & Pik-pik characters. Several months later, Jake made a video called "I don't like Steve", explaining his dislike for the Steve the Trooper meme. This caused Peter to turn against Jake from the release of the video to late 2013, beginning the "flame war" between them (as some fans described it). During this time, Peter used to copy some of Jake's episode ideas and edit the titles of them to make them look like his own work, which Jake called him out on publicly in several now-deleted videos. Peter and Jake find the "flame war" era of their friendship funny, and laugh at how childish they both were at the time. Once the "flame war" had ended, Peter began making plush videos again. At the time they were not part of an official series, but were later grouped together as "Classic Kirbys". The most famous of these was the episode "Mayor R Bulborb", which re-introduced Mayor R Bulborb as a main character (having previously had a cameo role in the first unreleased Steve Movie). After a while, Peter decided to go on hiatus and stop making plush videos. He also started playing Minecraft around this time. The birth of Kirby Bulborb, Cyber Captain Olimar, and Trooper Village Stories In 2014, Jake made the third episode of Steve The Trooper Adventures, which was the debut appearance of Kirby Bulborb (who was based on Peter). He loved the character so much, Peter agreed to collaborate with Jake in the fourth episode, voicing Kirby in it. He went out to voice Kirby in every single one of his appearances, and the character ended up becoming the titular main protagonist on his own channel. Peter would also voice Kirby in a reworked version of Steve 3. That May, Peter created a Twitter account for one of his new characters, "Cyber Captain Olimar", a cyborg version of Captain Olimar that Brittany created. The only tweet posted on the account was "I'm coming", which Peter intended as meaning "coming to invade". Initially only intended to be a character on that one account, Cyber Captain Olimar gained fame after Jake and best friend Christopher Barrell saw the account, and took the phrase "I'm coming" the wrong way. They decided to use Cyber Captain Olimar for the Steve series, and he soon became one of Peter's biggest characters to date, to his surprise. However, many people (including Jakob Dawson) took phrase "I'm coming" in the wrong way (masturbation), which resulted in Cyber Captain Olimar becoming Peter's most popular villain to date, to his surprise. Inspired by the success of Kirby and Cyber Captain Olimar, along with encouragement from Jake, Peter returned to making plush videos, and decided to start work on a plush series of his own. The first of these was The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries, which featured Kirby discussing various topics (such as the new year and reading comments sent to him). For his next series, Peter created over a thousand episode ideas for his plush series, many of which were unused. After deciding to call his new series Trooper Village Stories, Peter narrowed the list down to 161 episodes, and later narrowed it down again to 31 episodes. For Trooper Village Stories, Peter created the characters Luke, Crimson, and Joseph Yazawa (who were simply known as Blue, Red, and Yellow respectively). He also planned to bring some of his older characters, including ones that didn't appear in the Classic Kirbys or unreleased Steve movies. Trooper Village Stories was officially announced by Peter on July 5th 2015, alongside now cancelled series Star Trek: The Pikmin Capers. He created two pilot episodes, the first in December 2014, and the second in July 2015. Peter then released the first 7 episodes that year, with the remaining episodes being released from 2016 to 2018. Jake helped write scripts for Trooper Village Stories during its first and second seasons. A major arc in the series was The Noah Arc, which featured 3 episodes of Season 1 all focusing on the character Noah, and also featured Twig, Thorn, and Egde. Noah went on to become a reoccurring character in the series. The Minako Spam Era In late 2015, Jake started to spam Minako in a Facebook group called The Collab Chat on a regular basis. He also spammed Peter on their personal Facebook chat, as well as on Skype. By January 2016, Jake's Minako spamming had gone so far, Peter tried to put a stop to it. He contacted Jake via Skype, and told him that he needed to stop the Minako spamming. Jake, however, said that he thought that Peter liked Minako. Peter called him a menace, but Jake called him one back. When Peter accused the Minako pictures of being irrelevant, Jake replied that they were "good photos", with Peter asking "what's so bloomin' great about Sailor Venus anyway?". Jake told Peter to check one of the photos, calling it "true beauty" and "perfection". Peter disagreed, saying it wasn't perfection, but Jake said it was and told Peter to look at it again. Jake then said that even the picture of Minako eating is perfect, and that it's the end of the road and Peter has lost, and there will be even more spam sent to him. Peter called his love for Minako a "creepy obsession", but Jake said that it was "totally normal". Peter said that he didn't know any other people who were Minako obsessed, and Jake brought up Greg Taylor and how he was obsessed with another character from the show. Peter responded that he was taking it too far. Iroically, despite Peter's objections of Minako spam and not getting what's so great about Minako, he made a video called "The Best Of Sailor Venus" a month after that video's release. The video went on to become Peter's most viewed video (until it was surpassed by The Best Of Senator Armstrong again), and the first of his videos to surpass 100,000 views. The massive popularity of the Best Of Sailor Venus video caused Minako to become the main waifu of 2016, and was referenced constantly on both of Peter and Jake's channels. The character Mayor R Bulborb's obsession with Minako was based on Jake's love for her. The Asuka Langley Soryu Spam Era Due to the massive popularity of the Best Of Sailor Venus video, Peter decided to make three follow-up compilations. However, in September 2016, the second one was flagged for copyright infringement, resulting in Peter getting a strike and was forced to watch the YouTube Copyright School video. This put Peter off referencing Minako in future videos, and in December 2016 fell in love with Asuka Langley Soryu, who became the main waifu of 2017. In 2016, Peter created The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, a satirical GoAnimate series about The Collab Chat. The Nerf War episode from the series was included in Jake's follow-up to SCHOLARS (Nerf War). The same year, he caused the Twig & Pik-pik theme to become a meme, along with "How To Make A Plush Video". Love of Doki Doki Literature Club and friendship with Luke Emmet To be added. The Nicole Era To be added. The birth of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening In April 2019, Peter started work on Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Around this time, Peter made "Twig & Pik-pik: Da Random Adventure!", a fanmade Twig & Pik-pik episode, for Jake's contest. Peter's video ended up being one of the ones chosen to become part of the official Twig & Pik-pik story. Relationships Jakob Dawson: Peter is close friends with Jake and frequently looks out for his well-being. They have collaborated on plush videos since 2014. When Peter felt unmotivated to make plush videos in early 2014, Jake gave him the confidence and encouragement to continue making them. Peter returned the favour to Jake when he was lacking in motivation. Peter respects Jake's determination to continue making plush videos in dire times and sees him as a good friend. Luke Emmet: Peter and Luke see each other as close friends. They first met in 2016 after Luke saw Peter sitting on a bench. He asked someone "who that Paul McCartney lookalike is", and the person told him "he's a young chap named Peter". Luke then became friends with Peter. Later on, Luke noticed Kirby had the first two seasons of Keroro Gunso on DVD. At the time, Peter was the only person Luke knew (other than himself) that was a fan of Keroro Gunso. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Peter that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. In 2018, Peter introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. On May 2nd 2018, Luke, Peter, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend (a girl named Jess) voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Kirby voiced Monika. They shortly also saw an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Peter and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They returned to play Act 2 on May 16th, Jess' birthday. Several videos were filmed of Peter and Luke dancing to the song "Mm Mm Yeah Yeah", which were posted on Jess' instagram. Peter went to Luke's house for the first and only time on June 30th, and they played Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Peter and Luke went to Liverpool on August 9th 2018. On the way there, Luke revealed to Peter that he got caught up on all of Peter's videos. They also quoted Jean Pierre Polnareff in the Stardust Crusaders OVA. While at Liverpool, they went to the Magical History Museum, a five-floor Beatles museum which was opened by Pete Best's brother. They also went to the Fab4cafe and Fab4store. JessiePoop: Peter and Jess knew each other since 2014, but didn't become good friends until January 2018, after Jess discovered that Peter was a fan of Doki Doki Literature Club. Peter, along with Luke, accompanied Luke's siter on two visits to Jess' house, and a third with just the two of them, in May 2018. Peter returned to Jess' house to film some cosplay videos in June 2019, having been told that she thinks "he'd make a good Clyde Donovan." Jess and Peter are good friends, and enjoy making cosplay videos and playing visual novels (such as DDLC and Monster Prom). When Luke quit his work experience with Jess at the Salvation Army due to not liking the work itself, Peter filled in for Luke and helped Jess with various jobs at the store. On September 27th, Jess and Peter played on the Minecraft server "Minecraft Prison". Nicole Griffin: Peter became close friends with Nicole in July 2018. He later decided to buy Nicole a Papyrus plush for her birthday and gave it to her in September. Although they dated twice, they are best known as being "best friends for life". Nicole became one of the biggest inspirations for Peter, inspiring the character Nicole Yazawa, and naming the character Romell. Peter gave Nicole the plush of Nicole Yazawa after her death. Tom Smith: As brothers, Peter and Tom are very close. When Tom told Peter and his mother that he was going to be a father, they were overjoyed with the news. Tom also gave Peter the opportunity to work at GAME Stafford for his work experience. Conal Neary: Peter and Conal initially started out as neutral, but they quickly became best friends. When Peter started work on Awakening, Conal was one of the people thanked in the credits of the first episode. Style and Influences In his early years, Peter usually liked writing comedic episodes due to not believing he could handle other genres (such as drama) as effectively. However, he eventually tackled other genres in Awakening. Peter's influences are all over the place. Originally starting out as mainly inspired by the Pikmin series and Twig & Pik-pik, his shows later became influenced by all sorts of shows, manga and anime, games, etc. Peter used much of his own personal life as influence for his shows. Some of the characters in Peter's shows are either based on people he knows in real life or are partly inspired by them. These people, such as Jessica, Luke and Nicole are also the namesake for the characters they inspired. The only exception to this is Kirby Bulborb, who is based on Peter himself but doesn't share his name. He based Kirby Bulborb's family off his own. For example, Kirby's brother Kondo is near enough identical to Tom Smith. Peter's brother. Another family, the Yazawas, were mostly named after and inspired by some of Peter's real life friends. Memorable Quotes * "It's not what it looks like!" * "I love Doki Doki Literature Club more than I love myself." * "Bowing is evil." * "Throw it in the trash!" * "Hello there chaps!" * "Because he's a dick." Gallery 20622640_685111175011311_1078776569_o.jpg|Peter (aged 14) dressed as Spock. Kirby_Bulborb_dab.jpg|The infamous picture of Peter dabbing, taken in January 2017. Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_2.58.20_am.png|Peter spending time with his favourite girl from Doki Doki Literature Club. Webcam-toy-photo4.jpg|I think he's a fan of Sayori... just a little bit. oJQg6cnw.jpg|Peter with the bag containing the Papyrus Plush Pizap.com15162071399192 (1).jpg|Peter spending time with Natsuki, the girl responsible for him becoming a huge fan of manga. 66344917_356785891682372_5427241329253200177_n.jpg|Hit or miss? Principal_of_the_Pete.jpg|No recreating other characters in the halls! Peter_Tagg_and_Tom.png|Peter and his brother Tom Smith. A Nichijou manga can be seen. Webcam-toy-photo5.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb. 20180916 155600.jpg|Peter with the first volume of Battle Tendency. DSC 0112.JPG|The picture of Peter and Nicole Griffin taken by ShotoKujo 66460776 864302920618054 6513349962019897344 n.jpg 20622976_685094685012960_203145736_o.jpg wZJdeDIk.jpg Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 11.23.24 pm.png webcam-toy-photo1 (1).jpg Received_310156266214527 (1).jpg webcam-toy-photo9.jpg webcam-toy-photo7 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo8 (2).jpg 40353137_1910463045921931_3658336521485811712_n.jpg webcam-toy-photo3 (5).jpg 20190708 185236-1.jpg|A drawing of Nicole Yazawa by Peter, with the wings added by Nicole. 20161218_190940.jpg 20161218_190957.jpg 20161218_190948.jpg 20161218_191006.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-21 at 6.58.21 am.png 26540617_748381315350963_2026451162_o.jpg 20161223_000447.jpg Trivia * Peter started making Pikmin plush videos in 2012, when he was 11. *The previous names Peter has gone by before Kirby Bulborb were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old MINJAK update video from 2012. He was also known as Kirby3431255. *Despite the popularity of The Peter Griffin Ship, Peter has never had Peter Griffin as his Minecraft skin. Category:Male Cast and Crew Category:Real Life People Category:Filmmakers Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Cast and Crew Category:Voice Actors Category:Humans Category:Peter's Family Category:Minecraft Players Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Directors Category:Character Creators Category:Griffin Family